User talk:Djcoastal
Hi and welcome to the wiki! Great job with the armor collection and congratulations on the double win! I have always dreamed of being a real artist, but my skills are really really bad even after years of training. -- 15:34, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Heya! Hope you don't mind, but the heart icon you're using on your page belongs to Gem and Kalomeli, can you please change it? Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:53, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks. and nice new heart GIF!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:07, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Please user the Show Preview Button when editing, it makes for less edits clogging up the Recent Changes and also all edits to your userpage should be set to minor :D and Welcome to the wiki!--Gigathrash 21:57, 10 September 2007 (CDT) 71 elite armors!? nice characters!!!!! (sue me for not logging in :p) ~ Abbadon321 Hmm... I don't know what is crazier, you having many sets of elite armor or the fact that you have many character slots/accounts. Anemos 08:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} RT | Talk 14:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC)